Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1 9
Antagonists: * Trainyard security guards Other Characters: * Drifters Races and Species: * Locations: * Trainyard | StoryTitle2 = The Dark Rider - Trapped by Gagol, Leader of the Trolls! | Writer2_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler2_1 = Paul Neary | Inker2_1 = John Stokes | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Dez Skinn | Synopsis2 = The Black Knight is battling the Troll hordes of Mordred in order to buy the Walker and Captain Britain time to flee. The Knight is able to keep the Trolls at bay well enough when suddenly a Troll named Gagol joins the fray. Gagol has an enchanted flaming sword, which he uses to put the Black Knight on the defensive. As they edge close to a pool of water, the Knight knocks the creature's sword into the water, putting out it's enchanted flame. The Black Knight then flips Gagol into the water as well. Due to the creature's mystical nature contact with the water causes Gagol to dissolve. With the battle over, the Black Knight climbs onto his horse Valinor and they ride back to Old Sarah Mumford's cottage to find it in ruins. He finds no sign of the old woman, just her cat and an old dying tree. Odly, there is a ripe fruit growing from said tree and when Valinor eats it, the horse is completely healed of its injuries allowing it to fly. With his horse back in full health, the Black Knight flies off to catch up with the others, shouting out for the justice of both Merlyn and Old Sarah. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * | StoryTitle3 = Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Writer3_1 = Steve Moore | Penciler3_1 = Steve Dillon | Inker3_1 = Steve Dillon | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Dez Skinn | Synopsis3 = In Cairo, Egypt, the S.H.I.E.L.D. field office is blown up. Watching from across the street is Abdul Kazir, leader of Spet, who tells his men that their brothers have been avenged. When the reports reach the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier in the United States, Dum Dum Dugan calls Fury, waking him up from his sleep. Fury is not happy about being woken up, but learns that it is a serious situation as nearly all the agents at the Cairo office had been killed in the blast. As Fury, Dum Dum, and the Countess go over clues, in Egypt, Abdul Kazir rallies his troops as he intends to execute Nick Fury. Back on the Helicarrier, Fury meets with Gaffer who gives him some new gear: a silver dollar rigged with a diamond sharp edge, a transmitter and capsules of cyanide; a particle beam; and a blow-pipe. Dum Dum comes in and tells Fury that one of the surviving members of the Cairo attack is scheduled to meet him. Soon Fury is dropped off in Cairo. However, instead of a S.H.I.E.L.D. rendezvous, Fury is attacked by an army of Sept followers. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Vehicles: * | ReprintOf4 = Tales to Astonish Vol 1 39 | ReprintOfStory4 = 1 | ReprintOf5 = Eternals Vol 1 3 | ReprintOfStory5 = 1 | StoryTitle6 = Night-Raven Plummets Earthward - To Certain Death! | Writer6_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler6_1 = David Lloyd | Inker6_1 = David Lloyd | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Dez Skinn | Synopsis6 = During his battle with the Assassin, Night Raven's grappling hook has been cut while trying to scale a building. Through quick thinking, the masked vigilante manages to use the severed rope to snag onto an outcropping. He quickly discovers that this is an illegal booze smuggling operation. When some men loading the booze begin pulling out weapons, Night Raven cuts loose a crate of booze. The crate breaks when it hits the ground and the spilling booze wakes up Detective Dolan, who has been hunting Night Raven as well. With the situation being bigger than he can handle, Dolan rushes to a police call box and calls for back-up. The Night Raven fights off the booze smugglers, but the fight is not over yet as the Assassin jumps down to the masked man to continue their fight. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Detective Nolan Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Outside of a Speak-Easy | Notes = Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Dum Dum Dugan's appearance here is complicated as he's not in the flesh. He was mortally wounded decades ago as revealed in . He has since been operating in sophisticated LMD bodies as revealed in . | Trivia = * The scene in this issue's Nick Fury story in which Fury is kitted out by the Gaffer is a deliberate homage to the scenes in the James Bond movies in which Bond would have his newest gadgets explained to him by Q. | Recommended = | Links = }}